onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Lydgate
*Mary † |portrayedby = Jonny Coyne |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = Strange Case |status = Alive}} Dr. ArthurFile:W101Paper.png Lydgate is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the spin-off series and is portrayed by guest star Jonny Coyne. Dr. Lydgate is based on Mary's Father from Mary Reilly, and is an allusion to Dr. Hastie Lanyon from Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. History Eventually, Lydgate visits Dr. Henry Jekyll, who wishes to show him a serum he created in order to be accepted into the academy which Dr. Lydgate is a part of. However, Lydgate responds that Jekyll's work is far too dangerous and leaves with his daughter. Later, he attends a party with Mary and is approached by Mr. Hyde. Lydgate questions if they've met, and Hyde responds that he is a friend of Dr. Jekyll's. Suspicious of the man's intentions, he sends Mary away to get drinks for them and tells Hyde that if Jekyll thinks sending a brute will convince him to accept him in the academy, then he is wrong. Hyde fires back by pointing out Lydgate's assistant and expressing knowledge of their affair, and threatens to tell Mary and Mrs. Lydgate unless Jekyll is accepted into the academy. As such, Lydgate reluctantly complies. Later, Lydgate enters Mary's room after hearing sounds of a struggle, but is shoved aside by a fleeing Mr. Hyde. Lydgate discovers that Mary was killed by being shoved out of the window, and assumes Hyde is responsible. Dr. Lydgate is called upon again by Edwin when Alice, now older and still ever as insistent of Wonderland's existence, chooses to enter an asylum because no one believes in her stories. The day she is set to depart, Dr. Lydgate arrives by carriage to pick up a sullen Alice. }} On another day at the asylum, Dr. Lydgate meets Dr. Sheffield, who wishes to know more about one of his patients, Alice. Initially, Dr. Lydgate denies there is any patient by that name, but then Dr. Sheffield pulls out the same rabbit he saw the day Alice escaped the asylum. The sight of the talking creature terrifies him, and he pleads for Dr. Sheffield to put the rabbit away. After doing so, Dr. Sheffield orders Dr. Lydgate to give him information about Alice, which he presumably does. }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The "procedure" Dr. Lydgate prepares to perform on Alice is mostly likely a removal of parts of the cerebral cortex. This form of psychosurgery was first performed by Gottlieb Burckhardt in December, 1881. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *During his conversation with Dr. Jekyll, Dr. Lydgate is wearing a badge with the motif of the Vitruvian Man.File:604MoreNoble.png It was drawn by Italian polymath Leonardo da Vinci around 1490 and is based on the correlations of the ideal human body proportions. The design is also used as a symbol for science, art and medicine. Appearances References nl:Dr. Lydgate ru:Доктор Лидгейт Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters